Who do you love now
by Esber
Summary: Siapa yang kau cintai sekarang, huh!


**Disclaimer ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**All Chara**

**[Oneshoot Naruhina Fanfiction]**

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**Warning!**

-**Bahasa tidak baku.**

**-Tidak pakai EYD dsb.**

**-Karakter OOC.**

**-Mohon kebijaksanaan pembaca. **

_Who do you love?_

_Katakan saja siapa._

_Aku ingin tahu dia._

_Mengapa harus bersembunyi._

_Jika pada akhirnya semuanya terbukti._

_Kau tahu kenapa?_

_Karena semua sudah hampa._

_Caramu sudah berbeda._

_Membuatku luka._

_Tak perlu berkilah._

_Itu semua sudah absah._

_Lebih baik akui._

_Daripada mengabui._

_Katakan sekarang._

_Siapa yang kau cintai?_

_Aku tahu itu adalah seseorang._

_Yang baru saja kau temui._

_Siapa dia yang kau cintai?_

_Katakanlah sekarang kepadaku. _

...

"Siapa dia?"

Hinata melirik sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Teman."

"Oh, ya?" Naruto memicingkan matanya sangsi.

"Hm," Hinata memilih bersikap acuh.

"Ku pikir Kiba bukanlah seseorang yang suka merokok. Atau Shino yang bukan seorang anak punk. Ku pikir dia terlalu cupu untuk itu. Lagi pula sejak kapan kau merokok, _huh_?"

Naruto merampas paksa mantel Hinata dan merogoh sakunya kasar. Setelah, menemukan sebungkus rokok. Dia melemparnya kuat-kuat di atas meja. Wajahnya mengeras, sebelah tangannya mengepal sedangkan yang lain dia gunakan meremas kuat mantel Hinata sampai kusut.

Dia tidak suka dengan kebiasaan baru kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Benar, Hinata itu kekasihnya. Sudah hampir setahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan selama itu mereka baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, sudah dua bulan terakhir ini dia merasa Hinata berubah. Mulai dari kebiasaan buruknya yang suka merokok, keluar hingga larut malam, dan alkohol. Sialan! Naruto baru sadar bau itu sering tercium akhir-akhir ini.

Apa Hinata itu seorang peminum Jawabannya tentu saja bukan. Menurut yang Naruto tahu Hinata itu tidak bisa minum alkohol. Minum bir saja dia sudah pusing. Lantas, dari mana bau itu berasal.

Naruto tersentak saat mendapat satu tarian kuat dari tangan Hinata. Hinata memandangnya cemberut. Dia menggerutu karena mantel _fendi_nya jadi kusut. Dan menyalahkan Naruto sebagai tersangka utamanya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu ini mantel mahal. Aku membelinya dengan tabunganku. Bukan pakai daun."

"Akan aku belikan yang seperti itu."

Dan seketika Hinata menatapnya tajam bak laser. Naruto berdecak.

"Sebelum itu jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Sej-,"

"Dia teman dan aku tidak merokok!" Hinata menyahut keras.

Sekarang, giliran Hinata yang berdecak melihat Naruto yang bergeming dengan muka datar.

"Itu punya temanku oke?! Dia lupa untuk mengambilnya sewaktu mengantarku pulang tadi."

"Kau berteman dengan seorang perokok? Haha, sejak kapan _huh_?! Setahuku kau sendirilah yang suka melarangku untuk menyentuh barang sialan itu."

"Kau tidak suka?! Jangan lakukan kalau begitu. Lagi pula kau tidak harus menurutiku kan."

Naruto terhenyak dengan jawaban Hinata. Ditambah tatapan Hinata yang sulit diartikan. Antara sedih, marah dan kecewa. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Apa dia membuat kesalahan pada kekasihnya itu. Setahu Naruto, dia tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat kekasihnya ini sedih. Apa karena perkataannya tadi.

Oh, tapi Hinata biasanya tidak akan semarah itu. Kekasihnya itu penyabar dan pengertian. Naruto sangat tahu itu. Jadi, tidak mungkin kan Hinata marah hanya gara-gara hal sepele.

Dan Naruto juga sangat tahu tujuan larangan merokok yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Tentu saja karena Hinata ingin Naruto senantiasa sehat.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bingung denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Kamu sering pulang larut malam, _password_ apartemen yang kau ganti dan aku selalu mencium bau rokok. Bahkan, Ya Tuhan alkohol? Demi apa?. Hinata ada apa denganmu? Katakan padaku sebenarnya."

Naruto memandangnya frustrasi dan Hinata masih bergeming dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hinata, _please tell me_? _Whats going on_? _You're okay_? _Everything is okay_?"

"_Yes, Naruto_. _I'm okay_. _Everything is okay_. _Don't worry about anything_."

"_So what_? _Please tell me, Hm_?"

"_I just need to thinking_."

"_What_?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat.

"_I don't know_, _I don't understand myself_."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana. Butiran airnya jatuh membasahi apapun yang ada.

Jendela yang berembun dan aroma hujan yang masuk melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka. Membuatnya merasa nyaman, walau masih ada rasa sesak yang masih bercokol di dalam hatinya.

Hinata memandang kekasihnya, rambutnya yang pirang terpangkas rapi. Bahunya yang lebar, tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi, wajahnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan pasaran. Tampan apalagi dengan guratan garis pada pipinya. Membuatnya punya ciri khas sekaligus daya tarik tersendiri.

Pelan dia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya. Pipinya dia sandarkan pada dada bidang yang terbalut kaos polo putih itu. Hidungnya membaui dengan rakus aroma kekasihnya.

Kemudian, dia mendaratkan kecupan pada kedua pipi, bibir, kelopak mata dan terakhir kening. Cukup lama dia menekankan bibirnya di sana. Setelahnya, dia pandang lekat-lekat wajah Sang kekasih hatinya.

"Naruto, mari berpisah."

Naruto membeliak kaget.

Hinata tersenyum ringan.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak suka."

Hinata terdiam. Naruto semakin gusar.

"Ck! Katakan padaku apa masalahmu? Ada apa denganmu? Tiba-tiba kau berubah lalu sekarang kau bilang ingin berpisah? Sebenarnya apa maumu?! Apa ada permasalahan di antara kita? Selama ini aku mencoba menjadi pacar yang baik, begitu juga kau. Lalu, _kheh_?! Apa ini Hinata? Apa maksudnya?"

Amarah Naruto semakin naik saat melihat Hinata masih bergeming.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA SEPERTI ORANG TOLOL!"

"Bicaralah Hinata! Jangan diam saja. Apa masalah bisa selesai hanya dengan kau diam begini. Apa aku punya salah?"

_Ya! _

"Apa? Katakan!"

_Kau... jahat._

Suara ponsel berdering. Belum sempat Hinata mengambil ponselnya. Naruto lebih dulu merampasnya dengan kasar.

"Jadi, ini yang membuatmu berubah akhir-akhir ini?"

"Naruto kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tidak! Lihat ini! Dia mengirimkan pesan, bajumu tertinggal _baby_ mau ku bawakan besok? Baju? _Baby_? Hahaha, apa ini maksudnya? Baju apa? Sebutan macam apa itu? Apa itu cukup membenarkan asumsiku tentang ini, _ha_?!" Naruto kalap.

"Naruto,"

"Jadi, itu semua benar _huh_?! _Password_ apartemen, rokok, alkohol, dan dia? Dia orangnya?"

"Naruto kemba-,"

"JAWAB AKU! APA DIA ORANGNYA?!"

"Narut-,"

"JAWAB BANGSAT!"

"IYA! DIA ORANGNYA. KAU PUAS?!"

"Sekarang bisa kau pergi dari sini!? Hidupku akan jauh lebih nyaman tanpa hubungan yang membosankan ini. Lupakan semuanya! Dan pergi dari sini! Aku tidak butuh laki-laki pengecut sepertimu! PERGI!"

Belum puas meneriaki, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga sampai pintu apartemennya.

Sebelum Hinata semakin tak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia harus kuat. Dia harus bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini. Tak peduli dengan cara apapun hubungan ini memang harus berakhir secepatnya.

Sesaat sebelum Hinata menutup pintu. Naruto bertanya dengan suara serak dan bergetar.

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

"Kami bercinta. Kau puas? Pergilah!"

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung dengan segala perasaannya yang hancur dan kacau. Kau sudah di selingkuhi Naruto. Dan itu kenyataan yang harus kau terima.

**End.**

**Kunjungi saya di akun wattpad saya. Tahuloo**


End file.
